Creatures
The Regnum Online world is full of wild creatures (also known as mobs). They have specific spawning areas, according to their level, and will fight any player that engages them in combat, though some are aggressive and will attack any player that simply gets too close. According to their nature creatures can be separated into the categories: Lesser Creatures, Beasts, Monsters and Summons. Howver this distinction is mainly of importance to hunters: he first three each have a different spell for taming, while summons can't be tamed. Killing and rewards After defeating (or helping to defeat) a creature, a player will receive text like this in their combat log. The first line after the kill message details the xp gained from the kill, which is broken down into a few parts: *The first number is the base xp, which is the same for all creatures of the same level (see table below). If the player kills the mob by himself, and his level is less than or equal the mob's level, he will receive this full amount. If more than one player kill the mob together, they each get a share of this xp. If the player or players are a higher level than the mob however, this amount will be reduced. *'CHG' (Challenge): This is awarded for defeating mobs that have a higher level than the player. The more challenging the creature, the higher the challenge bonus will be. *'GRP' (Group): This is awarded when more than one player helps to defeat the mob. Each player has to do more than 10% damage (or aid with heals/buffs) to the creature to be counted, and to receive any xp themselves. Players don't have to be in a party for the group bonus to apply; they don't even have to be from the same realm. The more players that helped, the higher this number will be. *'RLM' (Realm): Everyone in the realm is receiving a realm bonus. There are two reasons for this: #Underpopulation: If a realm is considered by the game to be underpopulated compared with the other realms, it will receive an xp bonus. This will be either 10% or 25% depending on the degree of underpopulation. #Dragon Wishes The total of all these numbers is the amount of xp received for the kill. After the xp, the player will usually also receive gold and/or items. Most of the items received will be in the category loot, and they can only be sold to NPCs for (not much) gold. Gems are similar, they may one day become part of some sort of crafting system, but for now they can only be sold as loot. If the player is lucky they will receive a random weapon or piece of armor. These are known as "drops". If the player is very lucky the item received may even be a special, magical or epic item and useful to them or a friend/clanmate. Otherwise they can be sold to NPCs as well, for a good amount of gold. Difficulty All creatures (along with NPCs and other players) are labelled and color-coded for the player according to their level compared to the player's. In descending order of difficulty the labels are: *Impossible: Gives a lot of experience, but often a whole group will be required to kill it. The experience will get split and the individual prize will be relatively small. It's highly recommended to avoid impossible monsters, since you can't tell the level difference between them and your character. A creature 11 levels stronger will be "impossible", but one 40 levels stronger will be "impossible" too. *Very Difficult: Will usually take a character full of mana and health, using its strongest skills, and still will be tough. Gives high experience. *Difficult: They can be killed, but the player must keep his guard up. They give above average experience. *Challenging: Gives very good experience; a good monster to practice skills on. *Normal: Gives good experience; can be handled easly. *Easy: Gives low experience. Not worth killing many if the objective is collecting experience. *Very Easy: Gives bad experience. May be hard if faced in numbers. *Unchallenging: Barely gives experience. *Not a threat: This creatures won't give any experience. When killing mobs for levelling, it's recommended to fight against easy and normal mobs at lower levels; after that normal or challenging mobs. With more difficult mobs, the extra xp gained is usually not worth the extra time required to defeat them. Grinding Grinding is the activity of repetitively killing mobs for long periods of time, and is so-called because of its tedious nature. It is normally done (and is required at most levels) to gain xp, though level 50 players sometimes grind to find drops to keep or sell for gold. Bosses There are some special types of mobs, that are a lot tougher than any other of their level. They are (in order of raising difficulty): *Leader **Speceies Leader **Named Leader *Champion *Legendary *Epic See also *Creatures Table